


more than only fair

by duckgirlie, mriaow



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Community: pod_together, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/pseuds/mriaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an eleven hour time difference between Cabo and Sochi, and Jamie and Tyler are playing phone tag.</p><p>“I’ll try and call you from Newark, but just in case you’re still sleeping, or I can’t get service, have fun in Mexico, and I’ll see you soon. Bye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked C if she wanted to do this way back when sign-ups first opened, and then we were promptly terrible about getting together and sorting everything out. (She at least has an excuse, being so busy that even the busier bees are like "that C eh, so busy", whereas I am just a semi-pro procrastinator (that's the highest level, we never make it to fully pro) but I digress). Once we finally managed to both be at a computer at the same time, she was so great to work with, and put up with me without complaining once. - duckgirlie
> 
> And also thanks to the mods for organising everything! I think I'm just destined to always be That Person who needs extensions and still gets everything in at the last minute, so apologies for any trouble - also duckgirlie  
> \--  
> I'm so glad duckgirlie asked me to do this - she is a saint for putting up with me and is so, so talented and did like 80% of the work on this, including every part of it that you like. Cowriting is a lot of fun, and I'm really glad I got to participate! So many thanks to all the mods for organizing it, doing so much work, and putting up with the both of us ( _Andrew Rannells interlude_ : "but mostly meeee"). Hope you like it! -c the bee

[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/More%20Than%20Only%20Fair-duckgirlie,%20professorbutterscotch.mp3) [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/More%20Than%20Only%20Fair-duckgirlie,%20professorbutterscotch.m4b)

“So, um, you’re asleep. Well, not if you’re listening to this, but right now, you’re asleep. I know you wanted me to wake you up to say goodbye, but you were kind of exhausted after last night and when I tried to wake you you didn’t move, so I figured I should leave you to it. But I tried, so don’t get mad at me for sneaking out, or whatever. 

I’ll try and call you from Newark, but just in case you’re still sleeping, or I can’t get service, have fun in Mexico, and I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

//

“Hey - must have just missed you, you’re probably boarding right now. Yeah, I was a little worn out, sorry for not waking up in time. I might fall back asleep, but I’ll turn the ringer up if you wanna call when you’re in Newark. You forgot your sandals by the way, I can see them in the doorway. Talk to you soon.”

//

“Hey! Sorry, I’m legit just getting out of bed right now.”

“Enjoying your vacation already, eh?’

“Yeah, you know it. But nah, this one’s all your fault. I took Marshall out and then crashed again.”

“Hey, I offered to sleep at home last night. Then you could have gotten an undisturbed sleep.”

“Hey, I’m on vacation, what do I care. And I think I like that kind of disturbed night more than the night full of crying babies on planes that you’re going to get.” 

“Charter plane dude. No babies, just like twenty other equally sleep-deprived hockey players. I’m going to listen to music for ten straight hours and try to avoid pissing anyone off.”

“I dare you to kick the back of Perry’s chair all the way over there.”

“Are you ready to carry the team the rest of the way by yourself once Getzlaf breaks my hand the second the games are over?”

“He’s got Perry’s back, I’ve got yours. I could take him. Probably. Not.” 

“Unless you’ve got some secret fighting skills hiding somewhere, I think I’ll keep my legs to myself. Like a good teammate.”

“Awww look at you, Mister Manners. How much longer 'til you leave?” 

“Well _someone_ has to be. I think there’s like, an hour before the next flight, but I’m pretty sure someone’s about to give us some kind of talk, based on how many people have suddenly stopped talking.”

“Okay, I’ll let you go. I should probably put on pants and eat at some point. I put a bunch of new shit on your iPod by the way. It's great, you'll hate it.” 

“Have fun in Cabo. Don’t like, fall in love with a Mermaid and forget we need you in Dallas, yeah? I’ll try and call you when we land, but I have no idea if I’ll even have coverage over there so… Have fun.”

“Yeah, have fun. I’ll try to call you and just leave a lot of super obnoxious messages. If you knock up some Norwegian speedskater I’ll sic Marshall on you. And also beat you up a lot. I realize those aren’t really threats. But I’ll beat you for serious if you don’t win gold.”

“I’ll do my best. Bye.”

“Yeah, bye.”

//

“Hey! I’m in the airport, I stole your sandals 'cause I figure I’m going someplace warmer than you, unless Russia’s secretly a giant beach and that’s what the KGB’s been hiding this whole time. I'm watching the women’s game on the bar tv and thinking about you guys. I hope you, uh, found the sour keys I put in your luggage before the customs guys did. I realized like an hour ago that probably I should have told you about that, but hey! Surprise one way or the other, right? Put some in mine too, so I guess we’ll see which of us gets caught out first. Damn, probably shouldn’t be saying that out loud. Third period’s about to start so I’ll sign off. Go find the bobsled guys and take a selfie with them, yeah? Talk to you later!”

//

“Hey. It turns out I can get reception, it’s just a little all over the place. I didn’t get stopped at customs, but I haven’t even unpacked my bags yet because Mike - Babcock - has ordered us to stay up to try and avoid getting jetlag and I’m pretty sure if I sit down I’ll just pass out, so I’m just roaming Canada House trying to distract myself from falling asleep. Johnny - Tavares - is sitting in our room and I have no idea how he’s still awake, but I didn’t… I didn’t really want to talk in front of people. So now I’m kind of hidden in a hallway and random athletes - there are a lot of Canadians here, who knew - keep walking by and kind of staring at me so I think I’m obviously about three minutes away from just falling asleep propped up here in the hall. I still have like, three hours left before I can sleep and I probably can’t just stand here rambling into your voicemail for that whole time so… I hope you’re having fun. Bye.”

//

“Hey - no worries about the reception, we’ll just play message tag back and forth. I don’t want to catch you at a bad time and I’ve got too much beach bumming to do to sit around waiting for you, anyway. I’m calling from the deck and I'm watching Brandon trying to flirt on the beach, it’s hilarious. I think he legit just tried to give a seashell to some girl. HEY CHASE, TRY A BIGGER ONE. YEAH, A BIGGER ONE. Whoops. I’m getting a total cockblock glare. Guess you still get to keep your Mister Manners title even if you don’t make the podium. I’m… not really sure why I’m trying to chirp you since I want you to win. DUDE, THAT’S A JELLYFISH, LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE."

"I think I'm just, like, distracting myself from how horny I am - it's like, rum and beach runs and working out and lazing around just... I'm antsy, y'know? Antsy as fuck... hopefully Chase lands this girl and stays out of the room for a bit. Check your email in like, an hour. Hope you’re having fun. Say hi to Patrice for me, eh? Oh. That was probably weird to say after telling you I was gonna jerk off for you, eh? Huh. Whatever. Miss you!”

//

“Hey. Forget the email thing, decided to stick with the - huh - voicemails. Plus I couldn’t wait, can’t wait. I know it’s only been a week but god, I want your hands on me again, want you to fuck me again. Fuck, wish I’d packed lube, want to feel your fingers in me. Still remember that last night, god that was so good. Can’t believe I came three times, shit, the things you do to me. Fuuuuuck, Jamie. Shit, I wish you were here. Wish I was there. Want you to hold me down, wanna feel you, feel you fuck me deep. God, I love when you fuck me. Feels so good, wish I could feel you. I’m - hnun - god, Jamie. I’m gonna come, Jamie. Fuck! Jamie… god, get me off hard and you’re not even here. Damn. Ugh, now I’m getting cranky that you’re not here and Fred’s shit at cuddling. Compared to you, anyway. Come back to Dallas soon, yeah? Well, not that soon. Miss you.”

//

[muffled, to someone else] sorry, sorry hi. Fuck this place is full of people, why can't I...okay. Fuck, you had to know what that would do to me, thinking about you spread out and coming for me even when I'm not there. Wish you were here, then I could lick you clean and grind against your abs until I get you messy again, fuuuck. You know I miss you, right? Of course you do, I just ran away from a crowd of people so I could listen to you jerk off. And I'm locked in the washroom now, in case Johnny comes back. I just, fuck, I hope you're in bed when you get this, y-you should get lube so you can do it right, like I'm there with you, opening you up for me. It's not much longer now, we'll both be home soon and -ahhh- I can fuck you properly. Think about that yeah, when you get this, me holding you down and wrapping your legs around me and fuuuuck. I'll see you soon, yeah? Don't get sunburned. I miss you."

//

“Fuck, Jamie. You - seriously, you know how to one-up a guy. You need to get the fuck back here before you drive me up the wall. I have to go on a hike with all the guys later because they got on my case about spending too much time on my phone. So expect pictures of how sunburnt I am later. And don’t be boring, I want lots of Olympic Village shenanigans so I can live vicariously through you, eh? [aside] Yeah - yeah no, I'm coming! I gotta go hike, feel free to leave me dirty messages literally any time you want, man. Anytime you want.”

//

[whispered/quiet/sleepy] Hey, it’s late here, and probably ridiculously early there, but there’s a game tomorrow so I probably won’t be near my phone all day. Especially because I can’t have it with me if you’re still going to leave me any more messages. I doubt anyone here would put up with me being distracted. Your friends are right though, you should get out, otherwise what’s the point of even going to Mexico. Don’t get sunburned though, you have to put pads back on in a couple of days, and I won’t be there for you to complain to for a while. I’ll try and find you some gossip, I guess, but based on who I’m here with and who you’re there with, I’m pretty sure you’re going to have the upper hand on that one. And next time, warn me if you’re sending pictures of yourself in soaking-wet shorts, okay? You have no idea who could be looking over my shoulder. I’m about to pass out, but I’ll talk to you later. Miss you, bye.”

//

[clearly drunk] “Heyyyyyyy, I - ow! Haha sorry, sorry. HI! Jamie, that was such a good game - good game, dude. I got super drunk because Latvia - cause Latvia, Latvia! Got super clutch or whatever. I’m pretty drunk but I just wanted to say hey and talk to you even though I totally got sunburned like you said but just on my neck so it’s fine, it's fine! It’s good. I was dancing so I’m gonna go dance and you’re gonna go play hockey without me. I miss you. I miss youuuuuuu don’t let Russia eat you. Ah, whoops.” [abrupt hanging up]

“Hey sorry sorry! I miss you. Like a lot. Anyway, I had to call you back because I think most of the drunk voicemails I’ve made in my life were just me being a sad douche but I’m not being a sad douche because you’re great. [aside] No Chase, you’re up, you're up. No, shots too! Byeeee dude. So, anyway. So. Try the screening thing with Getzlaf, I was yelling at the tv, like, a lot. You know, the thing we did against the - what, fuck, what was it, the Yotes? Whatever, just try that, okay. Okay, for real this time.”

//

“Fuck, I thought I might catch you this time, but I guess you’re getting ready to leave or on the plane and curled up in a miserable hungover ball. I don’t think you’re a sad douche, or if you are, I am too. I miss playing with you. I mean, this is… but I miss playing with you. I’ll be back soon, we both will, I’ll see you then. Hopefully I’ll have something to bring back with me, but either way, I’ll see you. Miss you.”

//

“Hey babe, sorry - turned off my ringer to die in peace for a little bit and then we had to pack up and try to clean so the cleaning ladies don’t think we’re American assholes. I’m in the airport. I don’t really remember what I said about being a sad douche, but I’m pretty sure my point was that I wasn’t. That I’m not, with you. Not that either of us hasn’t noticed that I miss the fuck out of you, but you - you know what I mean, right? I hope you do, anyway. It’s probably a sad douche move if I tell you I miss waking up with you, right? God, yeah. I just... I miss it, I really love y - that. Doing that. So we should do that soon, um. If you lose to the U.S. you have to buy me dinner for a month, yeah? Miss you, man. Gotta go.”

//

“[super sleepy] Well I was planning on losing, but now you've said that I guess I'll try my best. I can’t sleep right now, I’m kind of terrified. I don’t think I’m going to fuck up, but I know that the margin for error here is really fucking thin and they’ve been really good so far and I don’t want to be the one who they regret bringing. Which… I know it’s stupid, I know I’m playing well, I just… You should be with me, everything is easier when you’re there. It feels like everyone here has someone they know here, someone they can just… not talk to, if they need to, right? I can’t sleep, you should be here, I miss falling asleep with you. I love that. I miss you, okay, but you know that already. I’ll see you soon.”

//

“Dick move, getting me all sappy and then beasting out on the ice and becoming a goddamn national hero, that was sexy as fuck. If you were here we sure as shit wouldn’t just fall asleep, you collossal sexy asshole, holy shit. Fuck, I can’t believe you did that. I mean I can, because you’re fucking amazing, but I can’t believe I’m _with_ you, holy shit. Fuck, I wanna blow you so much. In the Team Canada locker room, on the fucking floor, on this bed with my head tipped back over the edge for you, I don’t care. Gotta get my mouth on you, take you down my throat, feel you holding me down. Unh, shit. Fuck, as though anyone could regret anything about you, Jamie, shit. Please say we’ll do that, fuck my mouth while I’m on my, my back for you, you can take anything, I’ll give you anything, I - oh, I would. You don’t need to talk to me babe, I can talk enough for both of us, tell you how fucking good you feel, yeah, how much I need you, need to feel you. Fuuuuuck, I want you so bad. You know that time I sucked you when you stood beside the bed and fingered me, huh, ‘member that? Fuck, so good, taste so good Jamie, fuck. Come down my throat, fuck me. That fucking goal, shit. I seriously can’t believe you, you know? You know that? That was so good, you’re so good. I get so hot for your hockey babe, you’re fucking crazy. You’re not gonna fuck up, babe, you... you couldn’t. Even if you did it wouldn’t matter, because you’re good enough to get it back and get what’s yours. I know you, okay? So it doesn’t matter if you freak out about it, because I won’t. I’ve got you. You’re allowed, and you know I’m here even if I’m not... there, or wherever. I know it’s not good enough, but I know it’s true. I don’t… really think I’m making sense, I’m just rambling trying to make my own afterglow, I’m surprised the machine hasn’t cut me off yet. Nobody’s ever gonna say they shouldn’t take you, that you’re not good enough. You’re so good, Jamie, so good. You’ve gotta know th - [beeps, machine cuts off]”

//

"Fuuuuuck Tyler, I... fuck. I need you right now. I bet your skin's all flushed and sweaty. I want to lick the salt off your neck and pull your clothes until they tear off. You want me to fuck your face? Cup your face with my hands and twist my fingers in your hair so I can keep you right where I want you, straddle your chest while I slide my cock into your mouth. You want that? Me surrounding you? I don’t want to come in your mouth though, not the first time I see you. I want to bend you over the foot of the bed so I can pin your arms behind you while I finger you, opening you up as slow as I can. I want to bite the back of your neck and leave a bruise so every time, every time someone rests their arm over your shoulders you can feel it and remember me. Then when I have you as open as I want, when you’re begging around my fingers, roll you over so I can wrap your legs around me as I fuck you. You’re so fucking hot when I’m inside you, when your skin is flushed and you gasp every time I get deeper, fuuuuck. I want to fuck you 'til you’re too worn out to even pull the covers over yourself. Fuck, I miss you. I just want to touch you again, I don’t even care how, I just want to feel you under my fingertips. Soon, yeah? Soon.

//

[rushed] “Hey, you might not get this until after, I just want to say that I’m so, so fucking proud of you, man. You should give Crosby an assist so our fucking country will shut up about it, but go and leave it all out there, yeah? Just leave it all out there. I mean I know you know that, I just have to. You know. I'm so excited for you. And I’ve got… something to tell you, too. I think you’ll like it - I hope you do. Marshall, hey - drop it! No, drop it! I gotta run, but - kick so much ass, dude.”

Text: You also have my express permission to hook up with Poulin or offer her a place on the Stars. 

Text: As long as it’s not my place.

Text: Because I licked that shit to claim it as my own.

//

"Hey. I can't talk for very long because well... big day tomorrow. I probably won't be able to call you or listen to voicemails tomorrow, it's going to be a little crazy. But we're on a plane as soon as we're done, so I'll be home soon. I hope you're waiting for me."


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an eleven hour time difference between Cabo and Sochi, and Jamie and Tyler are playing phone tag.
> 
> “I’ll try and call you from Newark, but just in case you’re still sleeping, or I can’t get service, have fun in Mexico, and I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

This project had delayed posting, so we (by which I mean professorbutterscotch) are being super self-important and just adding this to make sure those who monitor tags by email notifications get this one! Hope that's not too annoying. *slinks back into her cave*


End file.
